


His Everything

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, gradual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Actions were enough for the other, but Hakyeon was stubborn and argued that he would give his whole heart as well one day. He wanted to give the other the same praise he had received for many years, with no hesitation, no fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a rough day for me, so I wrote this to sort out my feelings I guess.  
> This is based on one of my drabbles, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7902859/chapters/18151291)

His voice.

He wanted Hakyeon to hear him, listen to the rather long list of reasons of why he liked him. Even after hearing all of it, taking note of every pure and sweet detail, Hakyeon didn’t think he deserved any of those praises. The voice of the eye told him otherwise, to deny every nice word sent his way because it was said out of pity. Despite rejecting every early advance, the other kept on, wanting to see Hakyeon be bright instead of melancholic all the time.

Many months of watching silly antics, hearing cringey jokes and puns, and feeling more lighthearted finally had Hakyeon cracking a smile when they were alone. It was considered a huge step, an accomplishment that couldn’t be taken back. The outrageous statement came to prove true, Hakyeon unable to hide his grin when the other purposely egged him on in public. Both were startled when Hakyeon let out a cute giggle in their local grocery store. He fanned his face when his cheeks heated up; it was a small moment where the eye’s judgement didn’t matter and Hakyeon having the courage to accept the other’s overflowing compliments.

They only became a boisterous pair after years of struggle and patience. There were days that brought huge setbacks, the eye’s poisonous hissing making Hakyeon lose tons of progress all at once. All of the chaos would have scared any sane man away. Luckily for Hakyeon, he was dealing with a man in love, a man who was set on seeing happiness for him. When their voices mingled, when they got terribly loud, when they both had the ability to make others smile, Hakyeon could finally say his own voice had a purpose.

* * *

 

His hand.

He wanted Hakyeon to hold his hand, walk alongside together with their fingers intertwined. Hakyeon shirked away from the contact initially, knowing the eye didn’t enjoy being hidden from the world. The warmth the gesture brought was a luxury he hadn’t felt in so long, his fear of becoming close with someone forbidding him to rediscover it. All of Hakyeon’s excuses to keep apart didn’t deter the other, aware that it wasn’t the man himself who was against such simple touches.

Hakyeon had formed the idea that contact with any person in any sort of way was sacred, that touch was meant for those who trusted each other. There was no doubt that he had full faith in the other, yet he couldn’t believe that he would be able to repay the favor. Hakyeon had always disappointed someone, betrayed them even though he had good intentions. The other didn’t want him to rush, gently grazing against Hakyeon’s skin with delicate fingers to bring ease. 

The lingering fear of the eye acting out remained in Hakyeon’s thoughts for as long as his voice stayed silent. Nightmares of scratching and bruising the other with ruthless nails plagued him every night, knowing that he himself was not safe from this peril. He would panic, stare at the curved indents and ripped skin on his palms until the other embraced him in warm arms. The other didn’t mention the lack of affection returned, being only grateful that he was allowed to do as much as cuddling with Hakyeon. It was a night under the stars when Hakyeon slid his hand against a soft blanket,a huge grin emerging on his face when their fingers fit together perfectly.

* * *

 

His eyes.

He wanted Hakyeon to look into his eyes, see all of the emotions he had just for him. After being accustomed to staring at the floor, the feat of looking at another person’s face was too much to ask for Hakyeon. The only iris that was mandatory to see besides his own pair was the one that belonged to the evil eye. Its pure black shade was the abyss that contained all of Hakyeon’s secrets and sins, in danger of spilling out if it was wasn’t watched carefully. There was so much more to the man than the festering past, and that’s the other was trying so hard to make visible. His eyes trailed to the most beautiful sights, Hakyeon being the one that took most of his breath away, even when a force stole his light away.

The other was determined to let Hakyeon see that, finding a mirror useless in this situation. The eye would show Hakyeon a terrible monster in his reflection, an intimidating illusion that made the man sure every person saw him that way. The other gradually gave Hakyeon confidence to question the idea down to its very core; if Hakyeon was truly a monster, he wouldn’t worry about how others thought about him. Hakyeon was a man who lived to satisfy, finding himself the most happy when he made others even more so. It was only a matter of time before he would see that in another person’s perspective.

The incident was so plain when Hakyeon stared into the other man’s honest eyes. There were at the library when Hakyeon dropped one of the books he wished to check out, both of them kneeling down to pick it up. Their foreheads bumped, their faces rising in unison to whisper out apologies. Hakyeon remained still when he saw himself reflected in wide eyes, seeing a man who was small, fragile, and most of all, kind. He saw all the details the other had mentioned a million times before, the evil eye’s darkening mist over himself vanishing with a bright sparkle and an earnest brilliance. The other held Hakyeon in his arms when the other cried, sniffling deep into a shirt that smelled of fresh cotton.

* * *

 

His heart.

He wanted to give Hakyeon all of his heart, the man deserving so much more even if he didn’t agree. The flirting and declarations of love came easily to the other, as easily as saying hello. Hakyeon wasn’t sure how to take it, his own feelings still conflicting with each other each time he thought about being in love. The eye had told him again and again that he was a being, not even human that deserved any of this. It was a mindset that wouldn’t be easy to be rid off, a repeated thought that would keep Hakyeon from confessing.

The other had done so much for him, gone far and beyond to help Hakyeon be free of a monstrous entity; it would have been surprising if their feelings weren’t mutual. Their relationship was getting stronger by each passing day, not needing words in order to make them clear. Actions were enough for the other, but Hakyeon was stubborn and argued that he would give his whole heart as well one day. He wanted to give the other the same praise he had received for many years, with no hesitation, no fear.

It was when they were playing at the beach, playing with sparklers when Hakyeon felt his heart get full. Seeing a face highlighted by the flickering sparks, eyes and a smile that made the sunlight seem pale, hearing a laugh that made him forget everything the eye had brought upon him, all of it was a combo that had Hakyeon bringing the other into a tight hug, confessing in so many different ways as tears flowed freely. They kissed beside the fire they had started together, their noses bumping into each other every so often and making them giggle more. 

Jaehwan had given Hakyeon his everything, and soon Hakyeon would be able to do the same thing for him.


End file.
